Strength of the Heart
by Aron the ultimate hero
Summary: We all know the story of Kingdom Hearts. An ordinary boy wanted to she new worlds and ended up saving all of them. He did this thanks to the strength of his heart, but what if he had twice the strength.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey Guys and Gals its Aron the Ultimate hero here bringing you a new story. This one is for Kingdom hearts. I'm posting this chapter now and I'm going to leave it alone for a bit. This chapter is just to get the word out there. Read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sora was falling, falling into darkness. He saw no bottom he just fell. He then flipped around and landed on nothing. A dim light shined down on him. He looked around but saw nothing but black. He took a step forward and dozens of doves appeared from the none existent ground and flew away revealing a circular stain glass floor 15ft in diameter with a woman on it. She had a red, blue, and yellow dress on, she had an apple in her hand, and she was surrounded by animals and the faces of 7 men.

Sora looked around again and heard a hushed voice.

_So much to do, so little time…Take your time. Don't be afraid .The door_ _is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you?_

Sora slowly walked to the center of the floor.

_Power sleeps within you._

3 stone pedestals rose up from the ground, each with something on it. One offered a sword, the next presented a mystic staff, and the third bestowed a shield.

_If you give it form…It will give you strength_

A light shined down on each, lighting the weapon with a holy glow.

_Choose well._

Sora approached the sword. He hopped onto the pedestal. He took the sword in his hands and stared at it in wonder.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

Sora thought for a moment and confidently said "Yes".

_Your path is set._

The sword vanished in a flash of light. Sora turned around.

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

Sora looked at the staff and the shield. He hopped down from the pedestal. He made his way to the staff. He hopped onto its pedestal, grabbed the staff, and marveled at it.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Give up this power?_

Sora thought then said "yes". The staff disappeared in a burst of light.

_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_

Sora smiled "Yes". The floor started to shake and the pedestals sank into the ground knocking Sora off. He stumbled onto his feet just in time to see the glass beneath him shatter. Sora panicked but before he could do anything he fell. The pieces of glass evaporated and it was like before nothing but falling and the darkness. Then another glass floor came into view. It had a woman with a white dress and glass slippers. She was surrounded by pictures of a castle and a horse drawn chariot. Sora flipped over and gentle landed. The sword appeared in his hand.

_You've gained the power to fight._

Sora swung the sword a few times.

_Alright you've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others._

Sora looked around and saw a shadow like thing on the ground.

_There will be time you have to fight._

The shadow rose from the ground and became small creatures with glowing yellow eyes.

_Keep your light burning strong._

The shadow jumped at Sora, he swung his sword and the shadow exploded in a puff of darkness. Another shadow appeared.

_Behind you!_

Sora turned. The shadow struck and hit Sora's arm. Sora countered and the shadow went down. Dark puddles appeared all around the glass floor. Sora started panicking not knowing what to do. The darkness spread to his feet and he sank into the ground. He tried to break free but it was like he was caught in quicksand. Sora struggled until his head went under. Sora was flailing his arms and legs trying to get free. He felt his back touch something and he opened his eyes. He saw he was on another glass floor. This one was decorated with many hearts.

He saw a light shining on a door on the other side of the glass. The door looked to be almost transparent. He went over to it and reached for the handle, but his hand went right through it.

"I can't open it" he said. He turned around and saw a chest with a light presenting it. He went over to the unknown chest and tried to open it. However it was locked and wouldn't budge. For some reason he decided to tap the top of the chest with his blade. He couldn't think of anything else so he attempted it. To his surprise the chest opened. However there was nothing inside. Sora scratched the back of his head and turned around to see a crate as large as he was. He wondered what was inside so he struck it with his sword and it burst open to reveal a small chest. Sora opened it to find a small bottle full of a mysterious green liquid. He put it in his pocket.

He looked at the door again and saw the frame was a solid color unlike before. He tried the door again only to find that the door itself was still untouchable. He felt the frame. Unlike the door Sora could touch it.

"That's weird" Sora said.

Out of nowhere a barrel appeared. He went over to it and lifted it to see how heavy it was. It wasn't heavy at all for he could lift it above his head with ease. He looked over at the door and saw it had changed again. Sora put the barrel down and went back over to the door. He reached for the handle and was glad to see he could finally touch it. He opened the door to reveal a blinding light. Sora shielded his eyes and cautiously stepped through the door. When he could once again see Sora realized he was on his island.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me about yourself._

Sora saw Selphie sitting on the guard rail on the side of the wooden platform overlooking the sea.

"Hey Selphie" Sora greeted.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked.

"Oh um friendship" Sora said after some thought.

"Is friendship really such a big deal?" She asked.

Sora looked at her funny then turned to see Tidus.

"Hi Tidus" Sora said.

"What are you so afraid of?" Tidus asked.

"Uh getting old I guess" Sora said.

"Getting old? Is that really so scary?" Tidus asked.

Sora turned and walked over to Wakka.

"How's it going Wakka?" Sora asked.

"What do you want out of life?" Wakka asked in his Jamaican accent.

"Well, I want to see rare sights" Sora said.

"To see rare sights, huh?" Wakka said a thoughtful voice.

_Friendship is most important to you. You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You're adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

Sora started walking, as he walked the island transformed into another glass floor surrounded by darkness. This glass had a picture of a woman in a purple dress holding a rose. She was surrounded by dark thorns. A light shined down in the center of the glass. He walked into the light. Then 9 shadows surrounded him. The sword appeared in Sora's hand and he got ready to fight. They all charged Sora at once. He countered by jumping over them and slashing 2 making them vanish. One attacked him from behind striking his back. Sora turned and hit the shadow. Sora went to hit another when it sank into the ground. Sora attacked another as it leaped at his. Sora then did a spin attack that killed 3. Sora hit the last two with a slide strike.

When Sora finished off the shadows a path of ascending stain glass panels appeared. Sora ran up the path and reached the top of a large pillar with a glass roof. This one had a woman in a golden dress. A pillar of light shined in the center of the floor. Sora went up to it and felt the warmth of the light.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Sora turned to see his shadow. Suddenly his shadow rose up from the ground and began to morph. Sora backed up in fear.

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget…_

Sora's shadow was now a very muscular with glowing yellow eyes and a large heart shaped hole in its abdomen. Sora turned to run back down the path when it vanished. Sora nearly fell of the pillar. The sword appeared in his hands and he got ready to fight. The large shadow created a dark energy ball in its hand and slammed it into the ground making a pool of darkness. Sora started to slash furiously at its hand. The shadow then retracted its hand. The dark monster then leaned back and another dark energy ball appeared in the hole on its stomach. It started firing small dark energy bullets at Sora. He sent them back by hitting them with his sword like a bat. The monster then leaned down to attack again but before it could Sora slashed its face. It stood up as Sora jumped back. The sword vanished and the monster slammed its hands onto the ground. Sora fell back defenseless. A dark pool appeared beneath him.

_-But don't be afraid._

The darkness started to crawl onto Sora.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Sora crawled trying to get free as more darkness crept onto his body.

_So don't forget:_

The darkness covered his face to where he couldn't see anything.

_You are the one who will open the door._

Sora awoke to the sound of the sea and the songs of the seagulls. He got up and looked out his window.

"It was only a dream" Sora said scratching the back of his head. He yawned and went back to sleep.

"Sora you lazy bum get out of bed" he heard someone yell. Sora looked out his window to see kairi standing in front of his house.

"Ok I'm coming" Sora said waving his hand. He jumped out of bed grabbed his shoes and ran down stairs. "Bye mom bye dad" Sora

said as he raced to the door. He met Kairi outside and she hit him on the head.

"I knew you would still be snoozing in bed. Come on Riku's waiting for us on the island" Kairi said as they walked to their boats.

"I had a pretty weird dream last night" Sora said.

"Yeah me to what was yours about?" Kairi asked.

"Well I was falling in this black nothingness then I landed on this glass thing and I had to choose between a sword, shield, or staff" Sora started.

"That's crazy me two. What'd you pick" Kairi asked.

"I picked the sword, you?"

"I picked the staff"

"Then I had to give up either the staff or the shield"

"And?"

"I gave up the staff"

"I gave up the sword"

"Guess that says something about our personalities huh" Sora said.

"I guess" Kairi said.

"Well, then I had to fight these shadow things"

"Same here"

"How'd you fight with a staff? Did you just hit'em on the head till they got a concussion"

"Very funny. I'll have you know I did just fine"

"Did Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka ask you questions?"

"Yeah"

"Well since everything else was the same in our dreams let's assume the questions were the same. How did you answer them?"

"I said that friendship was most important to me, I want to see rare sights, and I'm afraid of being different"

"Huh I said I'm afraid of getting old"

"That's what you're scared of" Kairi laughed.

"Hey you're scared of being different"

"Whatever…Sora"

"Yeah"

"Did you have to fight your shadow?"

"Yeah, it was really strong but I beat it easy" Sora said proudly.

"Well I'm glad it was just a dream" Kairi said as the two got into their boats and started to paddle to the island. They reached the island and leaped onto the dock.

"There you two are. I was starting to feel like you were gonna make me do all the work on the raft" Riku said walking up to them carrying a log under his right arm. "Here Sora catch" Riku said tossing it to him. Sora caught it but fell back. Kairi laughed. "So all we need to do is find a few more supplies for the raft then it's done" Riku said.

"Right, so here's the plan. Sora you find them and Riku you put it on the ship" Kairi said.

"Well gee kairi if we do that then what are you gonna do?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"I already did my job. I told you your jobs" Kairi said.

"Come on give me a break" Sora said getting up.

"Fine let's just finish. I'll take this over to the raft" Riku said picking the log back up and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Sora all we need are two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything to Riku when you're done" Kairi said.

"Alright" Sora said. He turned and saw a log on the beach. "Well that was easy" he said running over to it. He picked it up and put it in the shack for later. He started looking around the island for the other supplies. As he searched he ran into Tidus training with his pole. "Hey Tidus, do you know where I can find a cloth of a rope?" Sora asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You'll have to fight me to find out" Tidus said.

"Ok, sounds fair" Sora said pulling out his wooden sword. Tidus charged Sora. He swung his pole at Sora who blocked it and then wacked Tidus in the side. He stumble a bit before going back on the offensive. He stuck Sora in the side and went for his head when Sora smacked him with the side of his blade knocking him over.

"Ouch, man your good" Tidus said.

"So, how about that cloth or rope?" Sora asked helping him up.

"There's some rope over there" Tidus said pointing behind him. Sora grabbed the rope and looped it over his shoulder. He walked off in search for the cloth and the other log. After half an hour of looking he was about ready to give up when he saw Wakka tossing his ball around.

"Hey Wakka" Sora yelled. Wakka turned and waved.

"Hey Sora, how ya doin man" Wakka asked.

"I'm doin good. Have you seen some cloth?"

"Yeah there's some cloth in de old tree house"

"Thanks" Sora said climbing the latter. He found the cloth hanging on the wall. He took it down carful so he wouldn't rip it. He folded it as many times as he could and put it in his pocket. He then climbed down to search for the last thing on his list. He looked for another hour before he found it on the smaller, elevated island across the bridge. He grabbed the log and lugged it over to the shack. When he made it he leaned against the wood and rested.

"Need some help?" Riku asked.

"I thought you were working on the raft" Sora said.

"I can't work without the materials I need" Riku explained.

"True" Sora agreed.

"So did you find everything?" Riku asked.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"Where's the other log?" Riku asked smugly. Sora opened the door and pulled it out.

"Right here" Sora said smiling.

"Let me give you a hand with that" Riku offered. He grabbed a log and walked with Sora.

"Where's the cloth" Riku asked.

"Folded up in my pocket" Sora said "Hey Riku did you have a strange dream last night?"

"Nothing to out of the ordinary. Why?" Riku asked.

"Well me and Kairi had nearly the same dream" Sora explained.

"Huh, it's probably just a coincidence" Riku concluded.

"Yeah, still it was really bizarre" Sora said.

"Try not to worry about it. I hear some people go crazy cause they think their dreams are visions or something" Riku warned. They reached the raft and put the stuff down. "As soon as we finish this thing we're free" Riku said.

"I guess so" Sora said. They spent the rest of the day finishing the raft.

"Hey guys the raft looks great" Kairi said.

"Yeah no thanks to you" Riku said playfully.

"Well then I guess you don't want this bottle of cold water" Kairi said.

"Hey no I'm sorry ok" Riku said as Sora laughed. Kairi gave the two there bottles and sipped her own. The three sat there looking at the sun set.

"So, Kairi your homes out there somewhere, right?" Sora wondered.

"Could be?" Riku answered "We'll never know by staying here"

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else" Riku said.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there" Kairi asked Riku.

"Hmm well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku pondered.

"I don't know" Sora said putting his hands behind his back and lying down.

"Exactly. That's why we need to get out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing" Riku said getting up and walking forward a bit "It's the same old stuff. So let's go"

"You've been thinking a lot haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks" Riku said.

"You're welcome" Kairi said.

The three stayed there in thought for a while.

"Well it's getting late. We should probably head home" Riku said. Sora and Kairi nodded and got up. As they walked to the dock something fell on Sora's head.

"What the" Sora said picking the star shaped fruit up.

"It's a paupo fruit" Riku said.

"Yeah, I know" Sora said.

"I bet you didn't know that if two people share one, there destines become intertwined. They'll remain appear of each other's lives no matter what. I bet you want to try one" Riku said nudging Sora with his elbow.

"What are you talking-" Sora started. Riku laughed as he walked away. Sora looked at the fruit then threw it away. Riku hopped into his boat and started to paddle away.

"What where you two talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Nothin" Sora said jumping into his boat. Kairi got into her's and they both headed for home. As they reached the main land they said there good-byes and went their separate ways.

"Did you have fun today son" his father asked when Sora came inside.

"Yeah dad" Sora said. He grabbed his dinner, took a shower, and went to bed.

* * *

Far off in another world a new day had come to the world of Disney Castle. Donald, the royal magician, was walking through the halls of the castle heading for the throne room for his daily meeting with the king. He approached a large purple door that was at least 15 times bigger than he was. He did a special knock making a small part of the door opened. Donald walked into the vast throne room. He walked down the long red carpet to the throne which appeared to be a speck from the door.

"Good morning you majesty" Donald yelled. "It's nice to see you this morn…" Donald could now see that King Mickey was not on his throne. "What!" he screamed. From behind the throne the kings dog Pluto appeared with an envelope that bared the king's insignia in his mouth. Donald took the letter and read it. He was stunned. He then ran out of the room screaming frantically as he flailed the letter in the air.

In the garden Goofy, the head of the king's royal guard, snored sleeping soundly. Donald ran into the garden and stopped next to him.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald hollered. Goofy didn't react at all to Donald's frantic cries. Donald raised his index finger and shouted summoning a bolt of lightning that struck Goofy. He awoke with a cry of pain then rubbed his eyes. He looked over to see his friend.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning" Goofy greeted.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Donald whispered.

Goofy tilted his head "Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the Queen" Donald informed.

"Daisy?"

"NO, it's top secret!"

"Uh G'morning, ladies" Goofy waved.

"Wha" Donald asked turning around. He saw Queen Minnie and Daisy standing not 10ft away from them arms crossed. Donald chuckled nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora woke up late as usual and headed to the island to find Riku and Kairi. Once there he ran to the spot the raft was as at thinking it was the most likely of places for them to be. Sora found Riku looking out at the sea.

He turned and said "Hey, Sora. Our raft needs a name. Let's see… how about Highwind? What would you call it?"

"Me? Well…hmm. Storm Rider!" Sora said after some thought.

"Hey, how 'bout…"

"The usual?"

"Let's do it"

"You guys at it again?" Kairi asked walking across the bridge "All right I'll be the judge".

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win…" Sora said.

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi" Riku said.

"Huh?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi"

"Wha…wait a minute…" Sora said stunned.

Kairi made it to them "Ok. On my count:" Kairi said raising her arm "3 2 1 GO!". Sora and Riku took off. They where even on the bridge until Sora fell through a loose plank and fell into the water. Riku laughed as he took the lead. Sora swam to the shore. He saw Riku was way ahead of him. Sora smiled and climbed the zip line tower. Sora hopped on and zoomed right past Riku. He then jumped down and touched the pole. He then turned around and raced back to Kairi. Riku touched the pole and sprinted after Sora. They were neck and neck by the time they reached the bridge. They both reached their hands out trying to touch Kairi's. Sora gave one more burst of speed and slapped Kairi's hand wining to race. Sora collapsed onto the ground.

"Yeah the rafts name is Storm Rider" Sora panted. Riku was leaning on his knees panting as well.

"Wait that was to decide the name of the raft" Kairi asked.

"Yeah" Riku said.

"Why wasn't I involved" Kairi asked putting her arms on her hips.

"I'm sorry did you have a name in mind" Riku asked.

"Well no, but I still want to know when we're making decisions like that" Kairi said. Sora caught enough of his breath to get up.

"So, what's the plan for today" Sora asked.

"We're gathering food supplies. Riku already got us water and some tools we just need you to get a seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, and three fish" Kairi listed.

"Ok" Sora said.

"Great, bring'em to me when you're done I'll be on the raft" Kairi said and crossed the bridge.

"So how do I get Kairi to eat the paopu?" Sora asked.

"Dude I was joking, don't take things so seriously" Riku said.

"Oh" Sora said blushing. He walked off to fulfill his tasks. He found a palm tree and wacked it with his wooden sword until it dropped the two coconuts he needed. He then grabbed a fishing pole and started fishing. It took him 3 hours to get three fish that where a good enough size. He then started searching for the mushrooms and seagull egg. He saw a large rock in front of a hole of a stone cliff. Sora struggled to move the rock out of the way but eventually succeed. He smiled when he saw a few mushrooms tucked away in the hole.

Sora went back to the dock to see if he could find the egg and one more mushroom. Sora heard some seagulls over head and smiled when he saw an egg in a tree. He climbed the tree and took the egg. He dropped down and ran before the mother had time to notice. Sora gave a sigh of relief as he continued his search. He saw Wakka bouncing his ball off the shack.

"Hey Wakka" Sora greeted.

"Hey Sora who's it hangin" Wakka asked.

"I need to find a mushroom do you know where one is?" he asked.

"Well you could try the secret place near the waterfall. The entrance is hidden behind some bushes so you'll have to look fer it"

"Ok, thanks Wakka"

"Anytime" Wakka said and continued to bounce the ball.

Sora headed for the waterfall and searched the bushes. "With my luck I'll find it at sunset" Sora said leaning on a rock behind the bushes. The rock was moist do to the waterfall so Sora slipped and fell into the bushes. He looked up to see the entrance. "Or not" he said. He entered cautiously. It was to dark to see, so he placed a hand on the wall to guide him. After a bit of walking a dim light came into view. The tunnel opened to a small cave that was lit thanks to some holes in the ceiling. There where drawings all over the walls and rocks. On the back wall a wooden door with an odd symbol that resembled a keyhole on top stood embedded in the stone. Sora looked at it for a moment. Out of his peripherals Sora saw a mushroom. He then saw a rough chalk drawing of his and Kairi's faces. "Oh yeah I remember this place. Me and Kairi came in her once" Sora said remembering.

_Hey Sora_

_Yeah, Kairi_

_Let's go explore that cave _

_I don't know me and Riku heard a monster lived in there_

_Fine I'll go while you stay out here like a baby_

_Hey, I'm no baby _

They walked into the cave. There was a moaning sound and Kairi clung to Sora's arm. They continued further in until they realized it was the wind.

_Who's the baby now?_

Kairi stuck here tongue out at Sora. They saw the drawings and decided to make their own each drawing the others face.

Sora sat on the ground looking at the poor drawings. He then picked up a rock and started drawing an arm with a star on it. When he was done it looked like the Sora drawing was giving the Kairi drawing a paopu. Sora heard something.

"Wh-who's there?" Sora asked turning and standing up.

"I've come to see the door to this world" the shrouded man said.

"Huh?"

"This world has be connected"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed"

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door"

"So, you're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna go and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing" Sora looked at the door. When he looked back at the man he was gone. Sora looked around.

"Who was he?" Sora asked no one. He left the secret cave and made his way to the raft. As he walked he realized it was getting late. When he arrived he saw Kairi sitting on the raft and was leaning on the mast. She was fiddling with something. "What'cha doing Kairi?" Sora wondered as he got closer.

"I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In old days, sailors wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage" Kairi said.

"Well I got everything" Sora said.

"Great I got something for you to" Kairi said. She handed Sora a bottle with green liquid inside. "It's like the stuff from our dream" Kairi said.

"That's the second weirdest thing that's happened to me today" Sora said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was looking for the last mushroom and I decided to look for it in the secret cave that we visited when we were younger. This creepy guy in a cloak started talk to me"

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know he just disappeared"

"That is weird" Kairi said.

"Well we should head home and rest up, tomorrows the day" Kairi said. Sora helped Kairi to her feet and they walked to the dock. When they arrived the sunset was so beautiful they decided to watch it go down. They each took a seat at the end of the dock. After a long period of silence Kairi spoke "You know, Riku has changed".

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"Well…"

"You ok?"

"Sora, let's take the raft and go – just the two of us!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know I'm just so excited. Adventure on the high seas, new worlds to discover, and people you care about joining you. It's something that few get to experience"

"What's gotten into you're the one that's changed Kairi"

"Maybe…" Kairi said standing up "I just can't wait once we set sail it'll be great. And no matter where we go or what we see. We can always come back here"

"Yeah, it's the adventure of a life time"

"Sora, you've got to promise me. No matter what happens never change"

"Sure, just make sure you don't change either"

"Deal" Kairi said. The two got in there boats and paddled home.

* * *

_Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check it out._

_There's someone with a "key" – the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked worried.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king" Queen Minnie said.

"Gwarsh, I sure hope he's all right" Goofy said.

"Your highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key"" Donald reassured.

"Thank you, both of you." Queen Minnie thanked.

"Daisy, can you take care of -" Donald asked

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you" Daisy said.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you" Minnie said gesturing to the desk. Donald looked for the person she was mentioning but saw no one.

"Over here!" something small said hopping on the desk "Crickets the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service".

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king" Queen Minnie begged. Goofy saluted Donald.

"You're coming too!" Donald said grabbing Goody and dragged him out of the room. As they made their way to the launch bay Jiminy told them the story of his world.

"Gwarsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked in disbelief. The three where now walking down a winding staircase.

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle" Jiminy explained.

"Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Oh right. I gotcha while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border" Goofy concluded.

"Order" Donald corrected.

"Right. World order" Goofy said. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there" Goofy suggested as they walked through a corridor. On the other side was a massive room that resembled the inside of a clock. Donald and Goofy walked down some more stairs.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready" Donald informed over intercom. Dale saluted and Chip pulled a lever. Smoke came out of pistons as two large, mechanical, gloved hands came out of the ceiling and picked up Donald and Goofy. The gloves placed them inside the ship. Pluto ran into the room and leaped into the cockpit before it sealed. The platform under the ship turned and rose up from the ground, the engines roared into life, and the hanger doors opened. "Blast off!" Donald yelled.

A giant red neon arrow pointing down appeared in the hanger door and the ship fell. Donald and Goofy screamed as they squeezed each other. The ship fell until it completely left the world then the engines activated and they rocketed forward. Donald and Goofy got off the floor dizzy and nauseous.

"We should really talk to them about that" Donald said falling back over.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora was lying on his bed brimming with excitement. He looked up at the boat that hung from the ceiling of his bedroom.

_I just can't wait, once we set sail. It'll be great_

Sora smiled. His happy thoughts where interrupted by a loud thunder clap, he looked out his window to see a storm brewing.

"Oh, no, the raft!" Sora said in realization. Sora opened his window and jumped down. He ran for his boat and started paddling for the island. The waves were getting larger by the moment making it hard to stay on course. As Sora got close he saw Riku and Kairi's boats docked on the island. When Sora made it to the island he leaped onto the dock. He looked up at the sky and saw a huge, dark, pulsing energy ball. "What's that?" Sora asked in fear. Sora looked down and saw shadows appear and rise from the ground. "It's them, but they were just a dream" Sora said backing up. He ran from them as fast as he could. As he ran he noticed the shack. He sprinted toward it hoping for sanctuary. Sora quickly made it and rushed inside. He put his ear to the door and could hear the shadows looking for him. He backed up slowly until he bumped into something. He screamed and jumped back. Another scream in unison to Sora's sounded. He turned and realizing the scream came from Kairi.

"Sora, it's you" Kairi said hugging him.

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked worriedly as he hugged her back.

"I don't know we ran into each other earlier. Then those shadows appeared. He told me to hide in here while he took care of it" Kairi explained.

"We've gotta find him and get outta here" Sora said. Kairi nodded. "Ok when I open the door we run and don't stop till we find Riku.

"Ok" Kairi acknowledged.

"All right 1, 2, 3!" Sora counted and they sprinted out the door. The shadows were alerted and followed them but all Sora and Kairi cared about was finding Riku.

"I see him" Kairi shouted pointing to the smaller island across the bridge. Sora and Kairi ran faster and skidded to a stop behind Riku.

"Come on Riku we gotta go" Sora exclaimed.

"The door has opened…" Riku said calmly.

"What?" Kairi asked confused.

"The door has opened. Now we can go the outside world!" Riku said happily.

"We don't have time for this we need to leave" Sora informed.

"We are. Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see out parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness" Riku explained. He held out his hand.

"Riku…" Kairi said unsure. A dark pool opened beneath Riku. The darkness slowly crawled up his body. Sora ran to try and help him but got caught in another pool. Sora looked back to see Kairi was trapped in one as well. Sora and Kairi grabbed hands as Sora reached for Riku's. The darkness slowly over took the three of them. As the moments passed, a blinding light appeared. It grew in warmth and brightness until the darkness vanished from around Sora and Kairi. Sora stumbled a bit. Riku was nowhere in sight. Sora felt something in his hand and looked down. In his right hand was a 3ft long sword in the shape of an old timey key. The handle was golden with a silver keychain on it that ended with a mouse head like trinket. The key part looked like a crown shape was cut out of it. Sora looked over to see that Kairi had a similar key to his.

_Keyblade…Keyblade…_

Sora and Kairi looked at each other. More shadows appeared. Sora gripped his sword tightly and started swinging the key at the shadows. They exploded in puffs of smoke when the key made contact. Kairi followed Sora's lead and started to attack with he's. The more they destroyed the more appeared.

"There's too many" Kairi said in fear.

The storm shifted gears and the bridge started to give. Sora and Kairi raced to get back to the main island before it collapsed. They leaped just in time, for the bridge was swept away in the storm.

"We have to leave" Sora shouted over the wind.

"We can't leave without Riku" Kairi screamed.

"We have no choice. If we stay much longer the whole island could be blow away" Sora yelled.

However before they could reach a decision the dock and their boats were destroyed by the wind and sea.

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked at the top of her lungs.

"The secret cave, it's the only thing on the island that can protect us from the storm" Sora hollered. He took Kairi's hand and they made their way to the cave. When they reached it there was no longer a hole in the cliff side. Instead there was a beautiful white door. Sora opened it and pulled Kairi through. Once they made it to the clearing in the cave they collapsed from exhaustion. After a few minutes of catching their breath Kairi looked to see that the old wooden door had a large keyhole in the center.

"Sora" Kairi said.

"What?"

"What's that on the door" Kairi asked pointing to it. Sora got up and walked over it. As he got closer the door flung open releasing a huge gust of wind that blasted the two out of the cave. They landed face down on the sand. Sora was the first to look up and what he saw shock him beyond belief. The island was in ruin. All the plant life and cliffs were gone and all that remained of the wooden shacks and ships where in pieces scattered and buried in the sand. Sora looked over the edge of the island to see they weren't even on the ground anymore. Sora fell back in surprise. He looked up to see right above them was the energy ball Sora saw when he arrived at the island. "Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora turned to see a massive shadow. "It's the monster from our dreams" Kairi said.

"We beat it once we can do it again, together" Sora said. Kairi looked at him then nodded. They squeezed the grips on their swords and charged. The shadow Sora leaned back and released its dark energy bullets. Sora deflected them while Kairi slashed at the monster. Shadow Sora then gathered energy into his hand and slammed it down into the ground. Sora and Kairi leaped out of the way as more shadows crawled out of the dark pool that was created. Kairi take care of the shadows while Sora distracted the monster. It stared at Sora and Kairi then plunged its hand into the ground. The force knocked Kairi off her feet. She landed funny and hurt her leg making her fell over gripping her ankle.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled running to her and kneeled down next to her. Shadow Sora pulled his hand out of the ground wielding a dark energy orb. Sora looked at it and at Kairi. He stood up and charged the beast alone. Sora leaped into the air right as the monster launched the orb. Sora dodged the attack and ran up the monsters are. He struck its face making the monster cry in pain. It started to fall backward but then began to slowly lift into the air. "Uh oh" Sora said and jumped off. He ran over to Kairi as the wind picked up tremendously. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and the remains of a boat. The wind became so great it was lifting them off the ground.

"Sora, I'm losing my grip!" Kairi yelled.

"Hang on Kairi!" Sora screamed.

"I can't!" Kairi yelled as she slipped out of Sora's grasp.

"NO!" Sora hollered. He pulled himself to the boat and put his feet on the ground. He then let go of the ship and pushed off with his legs increasing his speed. He caught up to Kairi and grabbed her right before they entered the darkness.

* * *

Donald, Goofy, and Pluto had just landed after there long trip. They walked into Traverse Town with new cloths on in hopes they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. As Goofy looked around he glanced up at the night sky and noticed something odd.

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy told Donald as he pointed to the sky. A star grew in brightness then vanished.

"Come on. Let's hurry" Donald said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's that key…" Donald asked no one as he and Goofy started their search.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon" Goofy suggested. Pluto's ears perched up as he caught whiff of something. He started sniffing the ground trying to find the source of the smell. Goofy noticed this and said "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that…"

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald interrupted and continued walking.

"What do I know?" Goofy asked himself. "Hmm…come on, Pluto" Goofy called following Donald. Pluto kept on the trail. The sent lead him down an alley way. Behind a stack of boxes Sora and Kairi slept, Sora's arm around Kairi while she hugged him and rested her head on his chest. Pluto sniffed Kairi and licked her. Kairi blinked her eyes and woke up. She looked and saw Sora and the position they were in. She blushed and sat up and began to look around.

"Where are we?" She asked herself. She started to shake Sora. "Sora, Sora wake up" Kairi said trying to wake him. Sora mumbled something. "Sora" Kairi said shaking him harder. Pluto jumped on Sora waking him instantly.

"Whoa" Sora yelled. Sora looked around "What happened? Where are we?" Sora asked getting up. Kairi tried but fell back down in pain.

"Ow" she cried.

"Kairi, are you ok" Sora asked kneeling next to her.

"It's my ankle" she explained. Sora looked at her red and a little swollen ankle.

"What should I do?" Sora asked.

"I guess we should try and find a doctor" Kairi said. Sora picked Kairi up bridle style and carried her out of the alley. They walked out into a quaint little town square. The lanterns were lit giving the town a warm gentle feeling. People were casually walking around paying the two no mind. Sora and Kairi looked at each other then back at the town. Sora saw a shop near and carried her inside. The shop was small. To the right was a brick fireplace. Near that was a black couch with a foot rest across from it. A table like glass case was next to the couch with small items like wrist bands, necklaces and earrings inside. A curved counter sat in the back left corner behind it more glass cases hung displaying more elaborate trinkets.

"Hey there, how can I…aw it's only a couple of kids" the man behind the counter said in a southern accent.

"We're not kids" Sora said.

"We just need to find someone who can look at my ankle" Kairi said.

"Oh, what happened?" the guy asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe us" Sora said putting Kairi down on the couch.

"Try me" the guy said.

Sora told the man everything that had happened to him and Kairi on the island.

"Well I say you two are lucky considering" the man said putting an ice pack on Kairi's ankle.

"So where are we gramps" Sora asked.

"Names Cid not gramps and you two are in Traverse Town" Cid answered.

"Traverse Town" Kairi said confusion.

"I've never heard of the place before. Could – could we be in another world?" Sora asked looking at Kairi.

"If we are we need to find Riku" Kairi said.

"Yeah, but we can't go anywhere until you're heal" Sora said.

"Man, I know just what could help, but I don't sell it" Cid said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"There's an elixir that can heal people and replenish strength. They really come in handy if you're a traveler" Cid explained.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other. Sora pulled out the bottle of mysterious liquids Kairi gave to him.

"Is this one?" Sora asked Cid.

"Yeah, kid take a swig of that and you'll be good as new" Cid guaranteed.

Sora gave the bottle to Kairi. She opened the bottle took a sip for taste then drank the whole bottle. She felt a tingling sensation in her ankle. She removed the ice pack to see her ankle was no longer red or swollen. She stood up and jumped on it a bit.

"Thanks Cid" Kairi said.

"No problem, if you two ever have a problem come see me, I'll look out for ya" Cid said.

Sora and Kairi left the accessory shop deciding to explore the new world. They walked down some stairs that where in front of the shop. When they reached the bottom Kairi noticed a small boy by himself.

"Hey" Kairi greeted as she approached the boy.

"Hi" he answered sheepishly.

"Why are you out by yourself?" Kairi asked.

"My world was attacked by shadows. I got separated from my Mom and Dad, and finally came here" the boy said.

"That's terrible" Kairi said.

"I'll be ok there are lots of people like me here" the boy said. He smiled and walked away.

"I wish there was something we could do" Kairi said.

"Me too" Sora agreed.

"This town has grown as people have lost their home worlds and come here. It's easy to get lost in such a big, sprawling place. Be careful" A man said to them. Sora and Kairi thanked him and continued to look around. They saw a small chicken like person with a big, orange nose, small purple wings, and a thin antenna with a red ball on top.

"Well, hey there little guy" Kairi said kneeling down and smiling at him.

"Hello, Kupo. My friends live on the accessory shop's upper floor. They know how to create some rare items, Kupo! You should go see them some time" the chicken man said.

"Ok, we will" Kairi said as the chicken walked off.

"What was that?" Sora asked as he watched it walk away.

"I don't know but he was adorable" Kairi said.

"Hey, you kids must be new here" said a women standing next to a dinner.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"Well there are some pretty weird things that happen in this town. Like they say there's an underground cavern on the outskirts of town." She explained.

"Huh, thanks for the info" Sora said.

"So where are you from?" Kairi asked.

"You shouldn't ask questions like that here. Some people aren't very friendly when it comes to their homes" the women advised.

Sora and Kairi headed back up the stairs and then up another flight that was next to the accessory shop. Sora sat on a crate near the stairs. Kairi joined him on a smaller one near by.

"It's so different from our island" Kairi said after a long silence.

"I know" Sora agreed.

Kairi looked at the stars in the sky. "At least the stars are the same" she said trying to look at the bright side.

Another long silence came between them. Sora then looked to see large, wooden doors across the lot. "What do you think is on the other side" Sora wondered.

"I don't know?" she said.

"Only one way to find out" Sora said. He hopped down from the crate and went up to the giant doors. Using both hands he pushed the doors open. Sora and Kairi walked through to see another part of the town. A man ran out in front of them and fell onto the ground. He turned over with a look of terror on his face. A golden light burst from his chest as his heart left his body. Kairi went to help but Sora grabbed her arm. The heart flouted toward a dark swirling energy vortex, as the man's body vanished. The heart fused with the vortex creating a shadow, only this one was different than the others Sora and Kairi had seen. It was humanoid. It had a heart like symbol on its chest and it wore a knight's helmet. It jerked around a lot before jumping into the air and vanishing into a dark portal.

Sora released Kairi who ran to try and do something, but before she could take more than a few step multiple shadows surrounded them.

"It's more of those creatures!" Sora yelled. The key shaped sword appeared in their hands. Sora charged forward and slashed two. Kairi started swing her sword to keep the shadows away from her. Sora continued his onslaught as Kairi struck a shadow and dodged the leap of another. After a long struggle they managed to finish off the last one.

"Why can't they just leave us alone" Kairi asked sinking to her knees.

"The sooner we find Riku the better" Sora said. He looked over to see Kairi was hanging her head with tears flowing down her cheeks. Sora kneeled down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, he'll be alright, we'll find him I promise" Sora encouraged. Kairi hugged Sora tightly. He gently hugged her back while she cried into his chest. After a while and more comforting words Kairi stopped crying.

"Thanks Sora" she said pulling back from the hug and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You're welcome" he said with a smile. He got up and held out his hand. Kairi smiled and took it. Sora helped her up and they looked at the new district they were in. It was a small square. To the right where a few clothing stores with elaborate signs, to the left was a hotel and across the square was a building that resembled a church.

"It's so beautiful" Kairi said. The two made their way over to the church like building. Hanging above the door was a sign labeled "Gizmo Shop".

"What do you thinks' in there?" Sora asked.

"Gizmos" Kairi said.

"Very funny" Sora said sarcastically. They entered the wooden doors to see gears spinning and lights flashing. "Whoa" Sora said in amazement. However the wonder soon vanished as they were attacked by more shadows. The Keyblade appeared once again into their awaiting hands. Sora charged and struck a shadow. Another came up behind him and slashed his back. "Aw" Sora cried as Kairi sent her own strike at the creature. More arrived and backed the two into a corner. Kairi spotted another door and pulled Sora to it. They entered a small opening that lead to a drop off. Sora pushed a box in front of the door while Kairi looked for an escape route. She saw a ladder leading to the roof of the Gizmo shop but knew it would be of no use. She looked over the edge to see the drop was only about 10ft. She looked back at Sora who was trying to keep the door shut. She looked at the base of the door to see shadows seeping out from under the door.

"We've got to jump" she said. Sora nodded as the shadows made it through. They jumped down and looked up to the shadows doing the same. Sora spotted another door.

"Come on" Sora yelled and ran to the door Kairi following close behind. They entered and quickly closed the door behind them. They held the door breathing hard. Sora put his ear to the door to listen for the shadows.

"Are they gone?" Kairi whispered.

"Yeah I think so" Sora said. He slowly opened the door and peaked out. He didn't see anything. Slowly he walked outside. He gave a good look around and gestured for Kairi to come out. She did and they started to walk out of the alley. Sora peered around the corner and saw shadows blocking the door to the first district.

"What do we do now?" Kairi whispered.

"I don't know" Sora whispered back. Sora saw the entrance to another alley. "I see another way out, but we'll have to be quick" Sora said.

"Ok" Kairi said. Sora counted down from 3 with his fingers then ran full speed toward the alley. The shadows spotted them and followed. Sora saw a door labeled "3rd district" and opened it quickly. When Kairi ran through Sora slammed the door shut. "Uh Sora" Kairi said. He turned to see more shadows waiting for them. "What do we do now" Kairi said.

"The only thing we can do, fight" Sora said as he summoned the Keyblade. Kairi did the same. Sora and Kairi ran toward the shadows swords swinging. They fought their way down the stairs and into the open area where a small army of shadows were waiting. Sora and Kairi fought there hardest but were pushed back into large wooden doors.

"We can't last much longer" Kairi said panting as she slashed at a shadow.

"We have to keep trying" Sora said then was knocked back by a soldier.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed and ran to him.

"I'm…fine" Sora strained. Kairi didn't know what to do. Sora was hurt and she was too tired to fight any longer. She started looking around frantically. To her right she saw a large key hole. She looked down at the Keyblade and wondered. She jabbed her sword into the slot and turned it. The doors opened and she pulled Sora through once the doors shut Kairi collapsed from fatigue.

"Kairi" Sora said worried. He crawled over to her. Sora reached her, but was attacked by more shadows. 'I can't fight anymore' Sora thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. The sound of a sword's slash filed Sora's ear. He opened his eyes to see a man carrying a blade, whose handle resembling a gun's, standing where the shadows used to be.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere, and they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a couple of kids like you?" the man said. Sora was going to respond but passed out before he could.

"Pour things they must be exhausted" a girl said entering the court yard.

"What did you expect? They have no clue what's going on or what they're doing" the man said.

"Oh come on Leon lighten up, they're only like 13" she said.

"Even so, it looks like things are even worse than we thought. A lot worse" Leon said.

* * *

Donald and Goofy were walking through a dark alleyway. Donald led the way while Goofy followed close behind.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared" Donald said. Someone tapped Donald on the shoulder and he shot into the air screaming. He landed on goofy and clung to him.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" a girl asked form behind them.

* * *

**There you go chapter five. I really hope that it wasn't too boring or repetitive. Well review please and yes I changed it, I'm going to do that. Deal with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sora woke in a daze. His body ached and his head was killing him, however the first thing that came to his mind was Kairi. He looked over and saw Kairi lying next to him on the bed, still asleep. Sora smiled seeing how calm she was despite all the craziness that had been happening.

Sora sat up and began to look around the room. It was fairly empty. There were a few pictures hanging, there was a clock near a door, and a small table with two chairs placed at it stood in the center of the room. Sora tried to get out of the bed but his sore muscles wouldn't allow it. He began to rub his arms and legs trying to get feeling back into them.

A door to the left of Sora opened and the lights came on. Kairi moaned and turned away from the light. A girl came into the room with a bag of items. She placed the bag on the table. She noticed Sora was awake.

"Are you ok? You got banged up pretty good" Yuffie said.

"I'm ok, I guess…" Sora said.

Leon walked into the room.

"You're awake. Good, we have a lot to talk about" Leon said getting right to the point.

"Come on, let'em rest a bit more. They barely escaped with their hearts." Yuffie said.

"Why are you so loud?" Kairi asked getting up. She rubbed her eyes before groaning and holding her numb arms.

"Where are we, and who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Yuffie and this is Leon" Yuffie introduced.

"We don't have time for introductions. The heartless could burst in at any moment" Leon said.

"The heartless, what are they?" Kairi asked.

"Are they the things that keep attacking us?" Sora questioned.

"Yes they were after the Keyblade, but what they really what are your hearts" Leon answered.

"Our hearts?" Kairi said confused.

"The Keyblade…So that's what it's called" Sora said.

"Yeah, we had to take it from you to shake them. It turns out that's how they were tracking you" Yuffie explained.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them. But it won't work for long" Leon warned "Still it's hard to believe that a couple of kids like you were chosen". He picked up the blades and they glowed with light. They vanished from his hands and reappeared in Sora's and Kairi's. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Wait, hold on. What are you talking about?" Sora asked getting angry.

"Alright I suppose we should start from the beginning." Yuffie said "As you probably noticed, this isn't your world. But this isn't the only other world. There are hundreds, all spread out and isolated from one another. Or that's how it used to be. When the Heartless invaded they tore down the walls that divided the worlds."

"The Heartless, what are they?" Kairi asked.

"Those without hearts" Leon said.

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them" Yuffie continued.

"And there is darkness within every heart" Leon added.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

"Ansem?" Kairi asked.

"He was studying the heartless. He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report, but the pages were scattered everywhere." Yuffie explained.

"Scattered?" Sora asked.

"Across many different worlds" Yuffie clarified.

"If we could find them, we might be able to find a way to stop the heartless for good" Leon said.

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Kairi asked.

"We think you two and your blades are the key to finding them and defeating the heartless" Yuffie said.

"Why do you think that?" Sora asked.

"The heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what" Leon said.

"Why us, we didn't ask for this?" Sora asked.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you two" Yuffie explained.

"How did all this happen? All we wanted was to see other worlds. Not being hunted down by monsters" Sora said.

"Tough luck kid, that's the hand fate dealt you" Leon said.

Sora got up to say more but his legs gave out and he fell back onto the bed.

"You guys are probably sore all over. Here I got you these" Yuffie said reaching into her bag. She threw the items to Sora and Kairi who caught them. They were potions. Sora and Kairi opened the bottles and drank them dry. A warm tingly feeling filled them. The soreness melted away and Sora got up perfectly fine. "Feel better?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Kairi said.

"Now what do we do?" Sora asked.

"The heartless will be coming any moment now. So prepare yourselves for the fight of your lives" Leon warned "Yuffie, let's join up with Aerith. She should be there by now with our other visitors."

Yuffie was about to answer when she saw something in her peripherals. She turned her head to see a Heartless. "Leon!" she cried.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered.

She ran out of the room quickly.

"Sora, Kairi let's go" Leon said. He slashed his blade at the Heartless knocking it through a window. Leon jumped out after it. Sora and Kairi looked at each other before following. Once outside they found themselves surrounded once again. "Don't bother with the small fries, find their leader" Leon said before charging the Heartless and started chopping them down.

The gap Leon made quickly closed once he passed. Sora and Kairi were back to back getting prepared.

"What do we do?" Kairi asked.

"What Leon said, find the leader" Sora said. He ran forward Keyblade ready. He swung at a Heartless and killed it. "Come on!" he shouted. He ran forward only attack the Heartless in front of him with single strikes. Kairi followed closely behind. They ran through a door leading to the 2nd district. Sora closed the door behind them and leaned on it, hands on both sides and head hung between them. He turned around. "If I was the leader of a bunch of shadow monsters where would I be?" Sora wondered.

The two pondered for a bit. Then at the same time they shouted "The 3rd district". They looked above them to see Heartless peering at them from on the roofs.

"Uh oh" Sora said "Run!"

The two bolted for the 3rd district. They crossed the court yard and made a skidding turn down the alley. Sora reached for the door, but didn't open it in time. He slammed into it face first. He grabbed his red face as Kairi stifled a laugh. Unfortunately the humor quickly faded as the Heartless caught up to them. Sora opened the door and pulled Kairi through. Once through they noticed a lack of Heartless. Sora looked around but saw nothing.

"Hmm, that's weird" he said.

"Were we wrong? I don't see anything" Kairi wondered. They made their way cautiously down the stairs. Still there were no Heartless.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sora said. They walked to the middle of the square. Sora scratched the back of his neck when he heard voices. He quickly prepared himself. He then heard a small explosion. He saw something flying toward him. He pushed Kairi out of the way, but he wasn't able to get out of the way himself. He was crushed by something that landed on his back. He let out a loud gasp as all the air left his body. Kairi sat up on the ground. She inspected the scene before laughing. "I'm glad you find my discomfort funny Kairi, now get this thing off me" Sora hollered.

"Hey we're not a thing" Donald squawked.

"Yeah we're Donald and Goofy" Goofy said.

"Nice to meet you now get off of me" Sora groaned.

Donald and Goofy got off and Kairi helped Sora to his feet.

"Gee, sorry about that. You see me and Donald were attacked and thrown off the balcony" Goofy explained.

"Are you two ok?" Kairi asked.

"We're fine. We can handle anything" Donald boasted proudly.

"If you can handle anything why did you get thrown off the roof?" Sora asked. Kairi elbowed Sora.

"So what are a couple of kids like you doing out here by yourselves?" Donald asked.

"Well, we were looking for something, but it doesn't look like it's not here" Kairi said.

"You should get out of here. It's not safe" Goofy said.

Right on queue the Heartless rose from the ground.

"Heartless" Sora and Donald screamed at the same time.

"Huh?" "What?" Sora and Donald said looking at each other.

"How do you know about…" they questioned.

"Guys let's do this later" Kairi said.

She and Sora summoned there blades.

"The Key" Donald and Goofy said.

The Heartless charged toward them. Goody held up his shield and ran forward ramming the Heartless. Donald began to shoot fire spells at them. Sora and Kairi began to slash at every Heartless in sight. A few minutes later the Heartless were gone. They lowered their weapons for a second when the ground began to shack. Square pillars rose from the ground blocking all exits. The sound of falling objects filled their ears. They all looked up to see pieces of armor falling from the sky. They landed and bounced off the ground. They began to spin and then came together forming an empty suit of armor. A helmet fell on top of the suit. The arms began to spin and twirl in place as the armor walked forward. When Sora charged it, it swung a gauntlet at him, knocking him back.

Donald blasted it with a fire spell. The fire exploded but didn't even leave a scuff mark. It kicked at Donald. Goofy got in the way and blocked the attack with his shield, but it sent him stumbling backward. It raised its arm to swat Kairi, but Sora jumped into the air and slashed the Keyblade right when it was about to strike. The attack made gash in the gauntlet. But before Sora could land the armor began to spin it's gauntlets around like a tornado. It knocked Sora into Kairi and blew Donald and Goofy back.

The armor then jumped into the air and landed making the ground shack. The four stumbled to their feet as the gauntlets broke free from the armor and began to attack on their own. One attacked Sora and Kairi while the other attacked Donald and Goofy. Kairi slashed at the flouting fist but it twirled out of the way. It smacked Kairi sending her into a wall. Sora slashed at the gauntlet again but only nicked it. The gauntlet flicked Sora away and returned to the armor.

'Man this thing's tough. How do we beat it?' Sora thought.

Donald launched a fire spell at the gauntlet that Sora wounded. The gauntlet exploded and the armor attacked with another arm tornado. The legs hopped a bit then detached as well. The legs began to stomp around making the ground shack and making it difficult to move. It was about to stomp on Kairi. She closed her eyes and held up her blade. When the boot stomped on it, it exploded. Kairi opened one eye to look. When she knew she was ok she opened the other. Goofy tried to whack the other boot but the armor kept jumping away. Goofy then threw the shield and destroyed the boot. The armor flailed it's arm in the air in anger.

It spun its arm again. Sora ran and slashed at the arm destroying it. The chest plate sank to the ground and began to spin around and bounce off the walls like a pinball. They all ran, rolled, and jumped out of the way of the fast moving chest plate.

"How are we going to hit that thing?" Sora asked.

"I don't know" Kairi said as they rolled out of the way.

Sora tried a swing at it but the spin knocked the Keyblade back. The chest plate stopped spinning and all four of them attacked the armor. The helmet vibrated and fell onto the ground. A heart flouted out of the armor and flew away. The armor evaporated and a ring fell to the ground. Sora picked it up. He gazed at it and put it in his pocket. The square pillars sank into the ground and all the Heartless vanished.

"You had some pretty good moves back there" Donald complemented.

"You weren't so bad yourself" Sora said.

"Gwarsh I'm glad we found you when we did. We've been looking all over for you" Goofy said.

"You were looking for us?" Sora asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade" Leon said from behind them.

"We were told to find the key and we did" Donald said.

"Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel" Goofy offered.

"They could help us find Riku" Kairi said.

"Of course" Donald said.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king" Donald whispered back.

"Sora, Kairi you should go with. Especially if you want to find your friend" Leon advised.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"Let's go" Kairi said smiling.

* * *

In a dark chamber on a far away world a green sphere projected a holographic image of Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" an unknown voice said.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The children's strength is not their own" said another.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless? That'll settle things quickly" said a female voice.

"And the brat's friends are the kings lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them" said a man with a pirate accent.

"You're no prize yourself" another voice insulted.

"Shut up!" the pirate voice snapped.

"Enough" another women's voice said. "No one is to harm the girl. She is too important. As for the boy, he has great strength. But will he be the one to conquer the darkness, or will it swallow him. Either way he could be quite useful" the woman said coming into the light. She wore a long black robe and a crown with two dragon horns on them. She gave a wicked smile as she gazed at the projection.


End file.
